Naruto Chisana Kodomo Jutsu
by JessicaG.1234
Summary: Naruto is practicing on a Jutsu for his team, but accidently creates a new Jutsu and is transformed into a child with no memory of anyone. Itachi ends up finding him and takes care of him. Itanaru or ItachiXNaruto.
1. Chapter 1: The Jutsu

**Naruto Chisana Kodomo Jutsu  
>by: JessicaG.1234<strong>

**Summary: Naruto is practicing on a Jutsu for his team, but accidently creates a new Jutsu and is transformed into a child with no memory of anyone. Itachi ends up finding him and takes care of him. Itanaru or ItachiXNaruto.**

**OOC Characters ahead :P**

* * *

><p><em>'Chicken, Pig, Rabbit, Dragon, Pig, Dragon, Monkey. Ok! I got this!'<em>

Naruto began his hand signs and ended up messing up again, which the Jutsu was not performed correctly. Naruto kicked at the innocent grass underneath him out of frustration. A vein was throbbing on his forehead.

"GAH! Why can't I get this right!" Naruto screamed at the ground as if it had the answer to his problem. Naruto took a deep breath and sighed, clenching his fist.

"I can't give up! I have to be better than Sasuke!"

With that being said, Naruto put his hands together and began to make the hand signs.

'_Chicken, Pig, Rabbit, Pig, Dragon, Chicken, Monkey...Wait!'_

Naruto was wide-eyed when all of a sudden a puff of smoke appeared and only a pile of clothes was on the floor. The clothes began to shake and rummage and out popped the head of a Naruto looking no more than five years old. Naruto looked around a little frightened, trembling a bit from fear. Naruto wrapped his way-too-big jacket around him and looked around. He heard rustling in the trees and walked that way to see what it was. His tiny steps cautious and his big eyes staring up at the tree. He made his way into the forest and stood next to the tree that had frightened him. The source of the rustling came down not too long after that, a young baby squirrel.

Naruto smirked at the baby squirrel as it looked at him and then scurried away with an acorn in its paws. Naruto's smile faded when he realized he went too far into the forest and was lost. He began to move forward, looking from left to right frantically.

"H-H-Hello?" Cried out a young Naruto, clenching his jacket around him tightly.

"H-H-H-Hello!" Naruto tried to yell, but instead came out as a squeak. Naruto began to panic a bit from his surroundings that seem to be closing in around him. The trees' shadows seemed to be trying to swallow him and with that, Naruto began to run. Naruto ran until he was face-to-face with a light blue and fresh-looking stream. Naruto looked around and began to study his surroundings. The stream blocked his path of getting to the other side, and it looked too deep to walk across for he couldn't swim. The grass Naruto was standing in was greener than the grass that layed in the forest, and the sun was shining in his direction.

Naruto found a comfortable looking patch of grass under a tree and lied down. Naruto felt his eyelids grow heavy and soon, he was sleeping.

* * *

><p>Itachi walked through the forest by himself, his cloak was buttoned up and his sandals were barely making any noise. Kisame and he went seperate directions to cover more ground of their patroling. He made his way out of the forest when something yellow and orange caught his eye.<p>

"Is that a child?" Itachi squinted his eyes a bit from across the wide stream to make sure he wasn't delusional. He rubbed his eyes a bit and confirmed that it was a child. He easily jumped over the stream and got a closer look at the child. The child had yellow spiky hair, his skin was tan, and he had whisker marks on his cheeks. He doubted but the orange jacket over the blonde gave it away.

_'Naruto?'_

Itachi let his motherly instincts deep within him take control and he picked up the child. The child squirmed a bit to Itachi's touch but settled down. Itachi held him like he would a baby and Naruto rested his head against Itachi's chest. The Raven couldn't help but smile at the angelic figure he held in his arms. All the blonde was missing was a halo from how peaceful he looked. Itachi jumped over the stream again, holding the blonde tight as he did so, and continued his way back to the forest. He walked around for a good ten minutes before he felt a familiar Chakra come his way.

_'Kisame...'_

Kisame landed a few feet away from Itachi and was about to greet him until he saw the angelic child in his arms. Kisame looked at him questionly.

"I found him..." Itachi said bluntly.

Kisame looked at the figure a little more before he recognized the child.

"Is that the Kyuubi container?" Kisame asked, pointing at the child.

"Yes.." Itachi said again, feeling the blonde twitch a bit, indicating that he was about to wake up. Kisame got an evil grin on his face.

"Great! Now we can take him to the Akatsuki leader and take the Kyuubi out of him! Then I can have the leftovers..." He said with a bit of drool threatening to fall out of the corner of his shark like mouth.

Naruto heard Kisame say this. His blue eyes went wide, he lifted himself a bit in Itachi's arms, grabbed his cloak and dug his face into Itachi's chest, trembling in fear. Itachi tightened his arms around the Kitsune protectively.

"You so much as give this child a papercut and I'll turn you into sushi..." Itachi glared at Kisame to prove he was dead serious.

Kisame gulped at the sight of Itachi's fierce glare. And held his hands up defensively.

"H-H-Hey! C-C-C'mon Itachi! You know I was j-just kidding, right!" He said while nervously ruffling the blonde's hair and chuckling just as nervous. The blonde lifts himself as to where his head is resting against Itachi's shoulder and looking at Kisame nervously, whimpering a bit. Itachi glares at Kisame once more before moving forward. Kisame relunctantly followed behind Itachi, getting a good glimpse of Naruto sticking his tongue out at him, angry with his "leftover" response. Kisame glared at the kid before turning his head away from him, knowing he couldn't hurt him in any shape, way, or form without getting even worse from Itachi.

Half-way through the forest Kisame was about ready to kill Naruto. Naruto kept sticking his tongue out at him and even made faces making fun of Kisame. Kisame was about to just take the kid out of Itachi's grip and slam him into the ground until Itachi stopped and turned around. Kisame put his arms around his back and smiled innocently as if he had no plans on destroying the child. Itachi raises an eyebrow at him and continues walking until they reach the Akatsuki hideout. Itachi was busy thinking of ways to explain this to the others while Kisame was thinking of ways to get revenge on Naruto.

The three of them entered the Akatsuki doorway and recieved many looks from the other members.

"What's with the kid?" Deidara asked, pointing at the Kitsune trying to hide his face from everyone else.

"This is a child I found outside near a stream, and I plan on taking care of him until I can figure out what to do with him..." Itachi said this while putting the Kitsune down for a moment. Itachi's decision was rewarded with a few looks of shock. Pein walks up to Itachi, a bit angry he brought a child into the Akatsuki hideout.

"I say we dump the brat, he'll just get in the way!" Pein shouted and pointed at Naruto angrily.

Naruto then began to cry at hearing Pein's harsh words, crying into his palms before he got an idea to get revenge on Pein. Naruto looks up at Pein, puts his hands and arms up at Pein, and gives him the best puppy dog eyes he could do.

"Up!" Naruto said before opening and closing his palms

The others were looking and were blushing at how cute he looked doing that. Giving in, Pein sighed and picked the Kitsune up, his arms half-outstretched.

"What do you want, brat?" Pein said looking bored.

Naruto then leans in enough to grab Pein's cloak and blew his nose into the cloak as much as he could, making sure to smear his nose all over the dark fabric. In an instant, Pein dropped the Kitsune to the floor, looking more pissed than ever. Itachi swoops in and grabs the blonde before taking a couple steps back, prepared to run.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! THAT'S FUCKING GROSS!" Pein screamed while immediately taking off his cloak. Itachi then quickly walked away from the scene, leaving behind a pissed off Pein and a laughing crowd.

Itachi made it to his room and closed the door, putting the Kitsune on his bed sitting up. He then got a tissue and placed it under Naruto's nose.

"Blow." He said simply and the Kitsune complied, blowing out anything else that didn't end up on Pein's cloak. Itachi threw the tissue into the garbage can and kneeled next to the Kitsune.

"I don't want you doing that again, I don't want to have to get rid of you so for now, behave." The Raven lectured while waving his finger at the Kitsune like a parent would.

Naruto nods his head, looking slightly ashamed from what he did.

"I pwomise I won't do that again..." Naruto said while looking down, Itachi finding this kind of cute.

"What's your name?" Itachi asked with a smile so the Kitsune doesn't feel too upset.

"N-N-Naruto..."

"And how old are you?"

Naruto looks up at him, holding up four fingers,"This many..."

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at how cute Naruto looked.

"You're not gonna hurt me, r-r-right?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" Itachi asked while looking at the blonde with concern.

"B-Because, Konoha adults always do..."

Itachi silently cursed Konoha and looked back at the blonde,"I won't let anyone hurt you."

Naruto smiled sweetly,"Arigato..."

Itachi rubbed the Kitsune's shoulder and smirked,"You are welcome, now I need to put you to bed so I can sleep too."

"B-But I don't wanna go to bed!" Naruto whined, pouting adorably.

"Pouting and whining isn't going to work. Bed." Itachi this time commanded and pointed at Naruto's side of the bed.

Naruto pouted again before crawling over to his side of the bed and laying down. Itachi removed his shoes and cloak before laying down next to the blonde. Naruto fell asleep five minutes later, and Itachi, making sure the blonde was really asleep, fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

><p><strong>GOD! I'm on a roll! I'll try not to dissappoint you guys in later chapters ^-^"<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

**Naruto Chisana Kodomo Jutsu**

** by: JessicaG.1234**

**Thank you for the nice reviews guys! :D**

* * *

><p>Itachi awoke in the middle of the night with the sound of the Kitsune whimpering in his sleep. He turned over and peeked over the Kitsune to see his face. The child was trembling and he had tear stains on his cheeks, he had obviously been crying. Itachi began to shake Naruto gently so he could wake up.<p>

"Naruto, wake up." Itachi said softly while continuing to shake the blonde.

Naruto's eyes opened wide and he began to cry again, curling up into a ball. Itachi made the Kitsune sit up and wrapped his arms around him.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Itachi asked in a motherly voice.

"Y-Y-Yes..." Naruto stuttered in between sobs, looking up at Itachi.

Itachi held the Kitsune close as he began to sob into his shirt. Before Naruto's nose began to run he got a tissue from his bedside and gave it to Naruto. The blonde blew his nose into the tissue and fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. Itachi felt hurt seeing the Kitsune so sad, and knew he wouldn't be able to sleep unless he cheered the blonde up somehow. Itachi threw the tissue away and held the blonde close again, making sure his nose is clean.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Itachi asked with a sweet smile on his face.

Naruto wiped his eyes a little before he began,"W-W-Well, Konoha a-a-adults were chasing me with k-knives and t-torches calling me a monster and a d-demon b-b-brat..." At this point, fresh tears were threatening to fall down the blonde's cheeks again. Itachi hugged Naruto closer and held him until the blonde felt better. He pulled away slightly and wiped the tears away Naruto's eyes and smiled.

"Don't be scared, the Konoha idiots can't hurt you here." Itachi said sweetly and smiled at the Kitsune, the Kitsune smiled back.

"Go back to sleep, ok?" Itachi said while patting the blonde's cheek. Naruto smiled and nodded his head again, pulling away from Itachi's arms and crawled back to his side of the bed.

Itachi was about to sleep too when he saw a red flash at the creek of the door. He looked closer and made out the image standing behind the door before it ran.

"KISAME!" Itachi screamed and sprang out of the bed, running after Kisame at full speed.

"BLACKMAIL!" Kisame screamed back and laughed as he made it to his room and locked the door. Itachi began to bang on the door, not caring who he wakes up.

"GIVE ME THAT FUCKING VIDEO CAMERA KISAME!" Itachi screamed through the door, demanding the camera.

"NO WAY ITACHI! WHEN AM I GONNA GET YOUR DADDY MOMENTS ON FILM AGAIN!" Kisame responded just as loud through the door.

"SO HELP ME KISAME! YOU KNOW I'LL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!" Itachi was getting furious at this point, no way was he going to allow _Kisame_ of all people to keep that video and possibly show it to everyone tomorrow morning.

"JUST TRY IT!" Kisame challenged.

Itachi took a few steps back, he began to let his chakra flow to his shoulder. And after a few minutes he charges at the door and it breaks open. Kisame took the opportunity to hide somewhere in his room and Itachi was throwing his stuff everywhere trying to find him.

Naruto looked confusingly at the open door and his ears twitched a bit and listened closely.

The sound of rummaging and property being destroyed was all he could hear.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Kisame screams.

"GIVE ME THAT FUCKING VIDEO CAMERA."

"NEVER!"

Sounds of stuff being thrown and property damage was heard again.

"It's *Cough* MINE!"

More throwing and possibly kicking.

"OKAY OKAY! TAKE IT!" Kisame screams in defeat.

A smash and electrical wires crackling can be heard from a distance. Naruto flinched a bit at the sound and didn't dare get up from where he sat and waited for Itachi to return. He sat their patiently until he saw Itachi walk in through the door and slammed it behind himself.

"Did I wake you?" Itachi asked the Kitsune.

"I was never asleep..."

"All right well, never mind the noise I made, just go back to sleep, ok?"

"Okay...Daddy..."

Itachi froze at that moment,"Did you just call me...?"

"Daddy? Yes...I don't k-know w-w-what else to call you..." Naruto said looking down.

Itachi ruffled his hair,"You can call me that...Just not around the others, ok?" He smiled at the blonde to show that he was serious.

"Okay!" Naruto smiled at Itachi, then lied back and went to sleep almost immediately. Itachi smiled again and laid down next to the boy, falling asleep shortly after.

Itachi awoke first that morning and carefully shifted out of bed, trying not to wake up the Kitsune from his peaceful slumber. He slipped on his shoes and cloak before leaving his room and closing the door. He made sure to leave a Shadow Clone in the room with Naruto because he didn't trust his teammates to leave a vunerable Naruto alone. He walked out of his room and walked past the rooms of his other teammates, including Kisame's. He smirked at the memory as he walked past the demolished room. He made his way to the banquet hall and spotted Sasori, Deidara and Kisame there. Itachi sat there next to Deidara and Deidara couldn't help but ask.

"Might I ask what the kid's name is?"

"His name is Naruto...The Kyuubi container." Kisame answered for him, recieving a glare.

"What? Itachi, Pein will chop your balls off if he finds out THAT'S the Kyuubi container!" Deidara hissed at Itachi. Itachi shrugged.

"If he tries to hurt him he'll end up worse than Fish-boy over there." He said while pointing at Kisame.

Kisame sat there with a black eye and a bandaged head with a broken finger on his left hand.

"All because...HE WANTED MY GOD DAMN VIDEO CAMERA!" Kisame screamed in rage.

"You should've given it to me when I asked..." Itachi said bluntly.

"YOU SHOULD'VE SAID PLEASE!"

"You shouldn't have recorded me in my moments."

"You shouldn't have given me something to record. Huh, daddy?"

Itachi turned and glared at the fish, who was chuckling quietly to himself.

"Don't call me that...Or I'll make your worst nightmares come true..." Itachi gave one more glare to prove he wasn't joking and made his way to make two bowls of ramen, one for him and one for Naruto. As he waited for the ramen to finish he began to think.

_'My little Naruto, what did you go and do to become a child?' _Itachi asked himself,_'As far as I know, there isn't a Jutsu that I know that can do that...If my little Kitsune really did create a new Jutsu then we're in trouble.' _Itachi takes out a large and small bowl out of the cupboards. In the background, Deidara can be heard trying to give Kisame his pain medication while Kisame is trying to resist. Itachi chuckled at the sight of Deidara screaming at Kisame to open his mouth and Kisame refuses to open, resembling a fussy toddler that doesn't want to eat his meal.

Itachi decided that it wouldn't be good to leave the Kitsune alone for too long with his Shadow clone, so he got the two bowls and made his way to his room. He walked past the rooms that led to his and he opened the door. His room was absolutely _spotless_. The bed was made, the carpet didn't have a speck of dirt anywhere. Even the _walls_ were threatening to shine. There stood his Shadow Clone lifting the Kitsune up to where Naruto was dusting above the blood red curtain.

"Down, please." The Kitsune asked the Shadow clone. Which the Shadow clone happily obeyed. Itachi dismissed the clone, a sudden _poof _and all that was left behind was a small amount of smoke. The Kitsune turned and smiled at the Raven holding two bowls of ramen.

"Did you do this?" Itachi asked in disbelief.

"Yes, your clone helped me get the high spots." Naruto flashed a smirk after saying that and put the duster down on the nightstand next to his side of the bed.

Itachi couldn't believe his ears. A_ four year old child_ cleaned his room and it was absolutely amazing how well a four year old can clean. Itachi handed Naruto a bowl of Miso ramen and Naruto gladly accepted it after saying "Thank you." Itachi couldn't believe that this well-behaved (sort of) and well-mannered boy was going to grow to be the loudmouth knucklehead he grew to have a crush on. Itachi ruffled the young boy's hair and smiled.

"Thank you for cleaning our room."

Naruto nodded as a way of saying "You're welcome", he couldn't say it for his mouth was full.

"Who taught you your manners, Naruto?" Itachi asked curiously, most children wouldn't even know what "Thank you" meant at this age.

"Iruka-Sensei...I asked him to show me because if I was well-mannered, the villagers might like me..." Naruto said with a small smile. Itachi knew it wasn't a real happy smile but a sad smile. As Naruto put his now empty bowl aside Itachi wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

"You know you deserve better respect than what those village idiots give you..." Itachi said while rubbing the back of the Kitsune's head.

In all of his life, Naruto had never felt so protected, so cared for, so..._Loved_. Naruto's eyes began to water with the feeling in his stomach began to grow warm and fuzzy. Iruka-Sensei never hugged him like this, it was only a three second hug before Iruka would pull away and continue grading his work. Never had someone held him for this long and never had someone protect him even though his teammates were not happy with his presence. Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Itachi felt that his cloak was a bit wet, and so pulled the Kitsune away and wiped away the tears that fell down the Kitsune's cheeks. He smiled so sweetly at the Kitsune that Naruto could've sworn he would get a cavity from it if it happened more often. Naruto smiled back and hugged Itachi again.

_'Oh my little Kitsune, if you were back to normal I would've kissed you...'_

Itachi kept his arms around the other for what felt like forever until someone knocked on Itachi's door. He pulled away from the Kitsune and got to open it. There stood Deidara saying that Pein requested to have a meeting. Itachi nodded and closed the door again as Deidara left. Itachi made two Shadow Clones this time and left them there with the Kitsune for company and protection. With that, he left the room and went down to the main meeting place, where everyone else was waiting.

Itachi stood near everyone else, which was Pein's cue to go on.

"Itachi, that kid, who is he and what have you planned on doing with him." Pein said direct to the point.

"He's the Kyuubi container, Naruto, and I haven't decided on what to do yet."

Pein's eyes widened when hearing who the child was and was about to make for the hallway that led to the rooms but Itachi blocked his path.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY ITACHI!" Pein screamed at his teammate.

"No..." Itachi said emotionlessly.

"You've been keeping the _Kyuubi Container_ from me this whole time! What the Hell Itachi?"

"While he slept one night, I studied the seals that he had, and apparently the seals are too strong for us to extract." Itachi stated this with a look of seriousness.

"You're lying...YOU JUST WANT TO PROTECT THAT BRAT, DON'T YOU?" Pein screamed once again, getting furious.

"I am not lying, I can show you if you want..." Itachi said emotionlessly again, completely ignoring Pein's last question.

"Go get him then..." Pein challenged through gritted teeth.

With that Itachi made his way to his room, walking past all of the doors before entering his. He picked up the Kitsune and told his clones to follow him. As they made their way to the main meeting place again Naruto began to whimper when seeing Pein's angry glare.

"I still haven't forgiven you for blowing your nose on my cloak!" Pein yelled at the Kitsune.

The Kitsune whispered something into Itachi's ear and Itachi relunctantly nodded. He pulled out another tissue from his cloak and placed it under the Kitsune's nose. Naruto blew as much as he could to prove to Pein that he had nothing funny planned. Itachi placed Naruto down and Naruto took cautious steps towards Pein. Pein flinched a bit, seeing what the Kitsune was planning to do. The blonde then hugged Pein's leg.

"I'm sowwy Mr. Wedhead...I won't do something like that again..." Naruto said with his voice sounding as sorry as his apology.

The others were blushing again from the cuteness, some couldn't believe how sweet and cute the boy could be. Pein couldn't help but ruffle the blonde's hair.

"Just don't do it again..." Pein said while trying to keep a strong stance.

Naruto bowed his head to Pein and went to Itachi again. Itachi picked up the Kitsune and lifted his shirt to show Pein the seals.

"If you focus very closly in between the other seals, you can feel that they added three other Chakra seals that was specifically placed if he got into the hands of others who wanted the Kyuubi Vessel. If the others were to release the seals they would think that was that and would wonder where the Kyuubi was. When technically, there are three seals that are not meant to be seen and won't be found just by looking and feeling the Chakra for it."

"So you're saying that Kyuubi is literally impossible to extract?" Pein asked while feeling the Chakra seals that proved Itachi right.

"Yes...The Kyuubi can not be extracted..." Itachi said while holding the blonde closer.

Pein wasn't going to swear in front of the child's ears, so he went out of the main meeting room and closed the door behind him. While the others were looking at eachother confused, they heard a couple of muffled angry swear words. Itachi made the Kitsune lean down on his shoulder so that his right ear was covered by his shoulder and he covered the other with his left hand.

Pein walked back in after a couple of minutes of swearing and looked at the Kitsune.

"Isn't he supposed to be thirteen or something?"

"Yes...He used some kind of Jutsu for it, but I've never identified what the Jutsu was..."

Pein pointed at the Kitsune,"Mind if I hold him for a moment?"

Itachi hesitated at first but Naruto gave him a reassuring nod,"Hurt him and I'll do worse to you..."

Pein grabbed Naruto and began inspecting him, he turned him around so his back was to Pein and Pein lifted the Kitsune's shirt so the blonde's bareback was to him. He studied in between the shoulder blades and his eyes widened.

"There's a Chakra mark there." Pein said pointing to a very small, almost unnoticable, very light bluish mark in between the Kitsune's shoulder blades. Itachi looked at it questioningly.

"So?" Kisame asked.

"So, that happens to those who create a new Jutsu. This little guy created a new Jutsu." Pein said, almost smiling at the Kitsune. Naruto flashed his foxy smile and Pein handed him over to the Raven. The Raven smiled at the child in his hands and held him closer so the blonde could relax against his shoulder. The other's smiled at the sweet display before them.

"We'll just keep him here so we can learn how long the Jutsu lasts and if there's a way to release it." Pein said this while fighting back a grin that tried to spread across his face.

_'Which means I have more time to get to know my little Kitsune so I can win his heart when he's back to normal.'_

Itachi wasn't going to try anything with the Kitsune until the Jutsu wore off for he didn't want to recieve the name "pedophile". The Kitsune was supposed to be 13 and Itachi was actually four years older than the blonde and not five as most believed. But it was a common mistake for others since he looked much older. He noticed that the blonde was yawning quietly against his shoulder and was about to fall asleep. The older Uchiha dismissed himself and his clones he had forgotten were with them and gently laid the young blonde on his side of the bed. The Kitsune yawned cutely again and nuzzled his head against the pillow on his side, smiling a little as he slept.

Itachi smiled and gently placed his hand on Naruto's whiskered cheeks. Itachi smiled at how cute he looked and lied down beside the Kitsune. He yawned silently and fell asleep. Anxious for the day to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Sorry it took a bit :P<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Bonding with Diedara

**Naruto Chisana Kodomo Jutsu**

**Sorry it took awhile, I had some business to deal with.**

**OOC characters ahead ^-^**

* * *

><p>As the morning sun slowly rose up the horizon the Kitsune's eyes fluttered open at the light slowly seeping through the blood red curtains. He sat up on the bed and noticed his "daddy" was still sound asleep. The Kitsune hated waking others up, so he carefully and as quietly as he could slipped out of the bed. He tip-toed his way across the room and made his way to the door. Itachi was a ninja and the sound of a twig breaking could easily wake him up. Naruto knew this and therefore made sure not to make a single creak when opening the door. He opened it quickly so the hinges wouldn't have time to creak or even squeak. Relieved to see his guardian still sleeping, the Kitsune made his way out of Itachi's room and began to explore the hallways.<p>

He made his way past Sasori's room and Zetsune's room. Apparently the plant man never left his room for he didn't see the need to when important announcements were told to him in person. The plant man was probably unaware of the Kitsune's presence. The Kitsune noticed that Deidara's door was opened a crack. Curiosity got the best of him and he slowly opened the door. This door, luckily, was not as squeaky as Itachi's, therefore he could open it slowly without making a peep. He looked up and saw that Deidara was working on something, hair done and fully dressed to the cloak. He was nervous to even get close to the other blonde for he didn't know how the other would react.

Naruto tried to be bold and took cautious steps to the other blonde. Deidara felt another chakra behind him and turned around, seeing the Kitsune looking up at him with nervous bright eyes. Deidara turned himself around in his chair and looked at the Kitsune, elbows resting on his knees and hands supporting his head. Naruto was slightly surprised with Deidara being nice to him, his widened eyes proved it. Deidara smiled a bit and gently pinched the little one's cheeks.

"We may be cold-hearted S-ranked criminals, but we're not as cold-hearted as other's think."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at that. Everyone assumed that the Akatsuki were nothing but cold-hearted killers and would torture children for pleasure. But Naruto saw that they were very wrong, if they were right Naruto would've been dead by now. Something Deidara said snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Has Itachi bathed you yet?"

Naruto relunctantly shook his head "No". He hasn't been bathed since Itachi rescued him from the woods, which was about 3-4 days ago.

"Ok kid, just wait here for a moment." Deidara got up from his chair and went into his closet. Naruto's curiosity got the best of him again and he went near the closet, wanting a peek of what Deidara was doing. Deidara had the biggest teddy bear Naruto had ever seen in his closet. There Deidara stipped the slightly large bear of his tight clothing and searched around in his drawers for a moment. He smirked in triumph when he found his shrunken pair of underwear laying there under all of his boxers and socks. He pulled out the shrunken garment and nearly yelped when he turned his head and saw Naruto looking at him.

"Don't tell anyone I have that bear, ok?" A slight pleading look in his eyes.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement and looked at the clothing Deidara had in his hands. He held a black cotton t-shirt, slightly stretched from the large bear, and a pair of spandex blood red pants. Naruto smiled at the clothes and they both made their way to the nearest bathroom. Naruto knocked on the door, making sure no one was there before entering. Deidara smiled at the politness the Kitsune had and walked in behind the Kitsune. Deidara argued with himself for a minute, the Kitsune was small enough to bathe in the sink, but he was four so he should be in the tub. After a brief minute, Deidara decided on the tub.

The Kitsune stood patiently, waiting for the water to get warm before placing a rag on the top of the drain to block the water from leaving the tub. He looked at the Kitsune and noticed that the Kitsune had been wrapped in his orange jacket for the whole while. Deidara blushed a bit.

"Sorry we couldn't provide you any other clothing, Kit..."

Naruto flashed a bright smile,"It's ok!"

"All right Kit, I hope you don't mind me calling you that, the water is ready for ya."

"I don't mind if you call me Kit."

Naruto stripped himself of the jacket he had wrapped around his tan body and got in the tub. Deidara took off his cloak so it wouldn't get wet from bathing the Kitsune and poured some of his strawberry shampoo into the palm of his left hand. He scooped some water up with his free hand and dumped the remainder onto the little yellow hair before him. With that being done Deidara began to rub and massage the shampoo into the Kitsune's dirty hair. Firm yet gentle touches and massaging of the child's scalp was what Deidara focused on to make sure the shampoo got into the roots of the hair and was gentle not to hurt the fragile scalp of the Kitsune.

Naruto looked around for a bit as Deidara washed his hair and eyed something behind the toilet. Deidara, noticing him eyeing something else, looked to see what it was. Behind the toilet he found a bright yellow rubber duck.

_'Now who would keep a rubber duck here?'_ Deidara thought with a smirk at the image of Kisame playing with the duck in the tub.

Naruto eyed the toy like a puppy would a treat. Deidara waved the duck around slowly as a test of the Kitsune's want for the duck. The Kitsune's eyes kept following the duck, proving that he indeed wanted the duck. Deidara smirked again and crouched next to the tub and placed the duck in the water for the Kitsune to play with as Deidara finished scrubbing his hair and skin. Of course, Deidara avoided the private areas since he didn't want the Kitsune to get uncomfortable.

It was breath-takingly adorable how excited the child could get with just a rubber duck. Everytime he squeaked the duck, he would clap his hands and giggle. His eyes would shine brightly with amusement and his mouth would keep a dazzling smile. It made Deidara's inside feel warm and fuzzy when seeing how much fun the Kitsune had with just the duck. It seemed as though the Kitsune would _never_ get tired of playing with that one duck.

Deidara finished scrubbing the last speck of dirt off the Kitsune and lifted him up out of the bathtub, wrapping a black towel around him. Deidara grabbed the duck and placed it back behind the toilet again so the original owner can find it and not worry. The Kitsune whimpered at the loss of the rubber ducky but shushed himself. Deidara went back to the Kitsune and began to dry off his skin and hair. The smaller blonde's hair was a bit poofy from the towel dry but he combed back in place with his fingers. Deidara grabbed the shrunken underwear and gave it to the Kitsune to put on. The Kitsune did so and was relieved to see that the underwear fit around his hips snuggly. Deidara was relieved too and gave the pants next. The pants were a bit big around the Kitsune's waist but they'd managed to stay up. Last but not least, Deidara handed the shirt over to the Kitsune, knowing it might be a bit big but it would fit. The shirt was a bit large but it fit.

Deidara unblocked the drain of the bathtub and let the water whirlpool down the drain. Deidara left the bathroom with the Kitsune in his arms after putting on his cloak and picking up the orange jacket that was just a nuisance to the tile floor. Deidara nearly screamed when he saw Itachi standing outside of the bathroom, leaning against the wall across from them and his arms folded with a smirk on his face.

"What? The kid was dirty!" Deidara said in defense and handed the Kitsune off to the original guardian. Itachi stood there and admired the Kitsune's new outfit with a smile. The Kitsune blushed and hid his face in the crook of Itachi's neck. Itachi and Deidara both laughed at the Kitsune's reaction. Itachi then looked at the Deidara and smirked again.

"You so care about him."

Deidara sighed in defeat and looked up again,"Okay, I do...In fact he's pretty cool."

Itachi smiled in triumph and walked off with the kid to the main room, or living room in other households. He noticed Pein was there with Kisame, both playing checkers. Kisame was the master of checkers, even though others think he's dense he's actually quite the opposite. Kisame would always win at checkers and no one in the Akatsuki is able to beat him. Pein, however, doesn't like the fact that the fish can beat him at an amatuer game like checkers. So now Pein would always challenge Kisame and get better each time. Kisame always won however and Pein would easily learn from his mistakes, it seems the day that Pein beats Kisame at checkers is slowly approaching.

The Kitsune and Itachi sat down on the lonely couch in the center. Itachi pulled out a Kitsune plushie he managed to steal and gave it to Naruto to play with while he read. The Kitsune was smiling brightly and played with the fluffy Kitsune toy while Itachi was reading his favorite book. The sounds of the Kitsune's happy laugh and checker clacking onto the board were the only sounds in the air. It was until the clack of capturing four checkers and a prediction of "King me" did the Kitsune and Itachi look up over at the other two.

"KING ME YOU SON OF A FEMALE DOG!" Kisame yelled through the room, censoring his own word since the child was in the room.

"STAPLE YOU! THAT WAS FOXTROTTING CHEATING YOU SON OF A BONKER!" Pein yelled just as loud, also aware of the Kitsune's presence.

Naruto just stared at them confusingly while Itachi just smirked with amusement.

"Oh nonononono, I FISHING WIN AND YOU FISHING LOST! KISS MY CHEEKS!" Kisame yelled again rising from his chair in triumph. The Kitsune still clueless.

"NO! NO!," Pein rises from his seat as well,"YOU FLEEING CHEATED DURING THE MIDDLE OF THE GAME! YOU'RE SUCH A FLUKING CHEATER!"

"BLUNT AND CRY ALL YOU WANT! BUT I'm a winner! You're a loser! " Kisame sang the last part in Pein's face just to piss him off.

It worked.

"GET YOUR FAT APPLES OVER HERE SO I CAN SCREW MY BOOT IN THERE! AND THAT BOOT WILL HAVE SAND PAPER GLUED ON IT! IT WILL GO SO FAR UP YOUR CHEEKS THAT YOU'LL NEED TO PULL IT OUT BY THE LACES!"

With that, Kisame ran with Pein after him.

Itachi giggled again until he felt the Kitsune snuggle up against his chest with his plushie in his arms and fell asleep. Itachi then realized that he had unintentially took up most of the couch and the Kitsune needed to lay on him to sleep. Itachi felt a little guilty at first but realized how comfortable the Kitsune looked, so he didn't move. He continued to read his book in the position he was in when Deidara walked in. He saw the scattered mess of checker pieces on the floor and a Kitsune sleeping on the Raven. Itachi nodded his head in a greeting. Deidara pointed at the mess and Itachi nodded in silence that it was indeed Kisame and Pein's game of checkers. Deidara nodded and began his meditation in the corner of the room.

They sat like that for a while, and the silence was almost peaceful until Itachi felt his shirt getting wet and a figure trembling on his chest. Itachi immediately set down his book and Deidara opened his eyes from meditation to see what was wrong. Itachi began to shake the Kitsune gently again, seeing the tears and the trembling, the Kitsune was having the same nightmare. Once the Kitsune woke up he immediately began to sob into Itachi's chest while the Raven craddled him back and forth and cooing comforting things into the Kitsune's ear to calm him down. Deidara was already there in a flash when he saw the Kitsune cry and sat next to the Kitsune. After a good 5 minutes, the Kitsune finally calmed down and his sobs began to die down. Itachi hugged the Kitsune close and reassured him that nothing bad was going to happen. Deidara was surprised at how fatherly Itachi looked craddling the Kitsune and cooing him until he calmed down. Deidara gave an evil smirk and whispered loud enough for Itachi to hear.

"Blackmail..."

Itachi immediately glared daggers into Deidara, but Deidara's evil smirk didn't die down. Itachi sighed, rubbing the Kitsune's back in a comforting way and still holding him close.

"Okay okay...Just don't tell anyone else...Okay?" Itachi almost pleaded.

"Pwease?" The Kitsune jumped in with the puppy lip and bright blue puppy dog eyes.

That look was all Deidara needed before he gave in,"*Sigh* Okay..."

Both Itachi and the Kitsune smiled before they heard noises. Knowing what was going to happen, Itachi blocked both of the Kitsune's ears.

"NO NO! GET THAT BOOT AWAY FROM ME!" Kisame screamed.

"NO! THIS IS WHAT A CHEATING BASTARD LIKE YOU GETS!" Pein screamed just as loudly.

"I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE SERIOUS ABOUT THE BOOT AND SAND-PAPER PART!"

Tumbling and fighting can be heard.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!"

"HELL NO! PREPARE YOURSELF BITCH!"

With that, Kisame's ear piercing shouts and screams could be heard all over the hideout. Deidara covered his ears in an attempt to block out the sound while Itachi had to bear it or risk the Kitsune's eardrums. After a good twenty minutes, the screaming stopped. They all unblocked their ears and saw Pein walking in, missing a shoe. Deidara got up and went to the direction Kisame's screams were heard. After a few minutes, voices were heard once again.

"Oh my God! Kisame are you ok?" Deidara shouted, worry in his voice.

"HE RAPED ME WITH A HARD AND SANDPAPERY SHOE! OF COURSE I'M NOT OK!" Kisame shouted with pain in his voice.

"Just hang on, I'll heal you while I pull the shoe out...By the laces..." Deidara said relunctantly.

Pein smirked at hearing Kisame's ear peircing screams. Itachi had to bear it again and continued to block the Kitsune's eardrums.

Thirty minutes later, Deidara came back with a limping Kisame. Kisame hanging onto Deidara's shoudlers for support and Deidara's hands were bloody. Itachi immediately covered the Kitsune's eyes and stared in disbelief. Pein actually did something like that to Kisame, now Kisame looked like he would be in bed and unable to move for quite a while. Once Kisame was out of sight Itachi uncovered the blonde's eyes.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, eyes shining in wonder.

"Uhh...Kisame had an...accident and won't be able to move out of bed for a while..."

Naruto got up from where he was and went to check on the fish-man. Even though Kisame at first made that reference about "leftovers"(1) and what-not. He still cared about the male and was concerned for his health. Itachi got up as well and followed the Kitsune while Pein went to retrieve the shoe he stuck up Kisame's "cheeks" and went to burn it.

Kisame arched his back and hissed in pain as he was laid down on his bed. Then he gently laid himself again and laid back quietly. Deidara, Itachi, and Naruto by his side, Naruto's eyes shining the most with concern. Kisame couldn't believe that the Kitsune still cared for him even though he made a nasty remark to him in the beginning. Naruto smiled brightly while Kisame managed to break a smirk on his face. Itachi and Deidara both smiled at Kisame and the Kitsune as smiles were shared around the room.

Kisame gradually fell asleep, and the others left his room so the Fish male could get his sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took a while :P I know, it always ends with someone sleeping.<strong>

**1: In the first chapter; Kisame makes a mean comeback at the child Naruto saying something like,**

**"Great! Now we can extract the Kyuubi from the brat! And I can have the leftovers..."**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Tobi

**Naruto Chisana Kodomo Jutsu**

** by: Jessica.G1234**

**Disclaimer: Naruto or the characters in this fan fiction are not mine, they belong to the rightful ower.**

**Notice: This chapter contains Sakura bashing, if you're a fan I suggest you skip the **_**Meanwhile in Konoha **_**part**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in Konoha:<strong>_

Kakashi gave one last blow to Naruto's door and kicked it open. He looked around the messy apartment to see if the Kitsune was there. He looked back at his students and shook his head.

"He's not here either..."

Sasuke, even though looked emotionless, was very worried for the Kitsune. The dobe had not arrived for training and was not seen for about four days. Sakura, on the other hand, looked the least concerned. She had grown bossier and meaner during the past and would rather be going out with "her" Sasuke than looking for the blonde.

"Hmph, why are we looking for him in the first place? He's interrupting our training time!" Sakura said with an angry look and her arms folded.

Kakashi glared at the pink haired girl,"We're not training until we find him...We're alerting Tsunade about this _immediately_! And Sakura, if you plan to keeping that behavior during our search then I suggest you go home for I will not have any tolerance with it!"

Sakura glared and "hmphed" again, she would have to behave if she wanted to stay and be with Sasuke. Sasuke smiled when Kakashi scolded at her like that. Sasuke, in fact, hated Sakura with every fiber of his being. Her constant nagging, clinging, and treating the Kitsune poorly were the main reasons. He had even vowed that when the pink haired girl died, he would dance on her grave. They had left the apartment and were walking to the Hokage Tower when Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's, looking at him seductively.

"Sasuke-kun? Why don't we sneak off and go have lunch together?"

Sasuke yanked his arm back harshly and glared at her with intense anger. Sakura took that as a "No" but she wasn't going to give up soon. She was willing to do whatever it takes to make Sasuke hers. She tried to grab his arm again but Sasuke hissed at her before she even did. After a walk full of awkward silence, they arrived to Tsunade's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She yelled from the other side of the door.

The team entered the office, Kakashi's face showing the most worry even though most of it was covered with his mask. Tsunade, seeing the face and noticing a missing member, looked up at Kakashi.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked sternly.

"We don't know, we searched his apartment and everywhere else he'd be but he wasn't there. He hasn't even been to Ichiraku's Ramen shop for the past four days."

Tsunade got a worried look on her face, it wasn't like the Kitsune to just disappear like that. Sakura broke the worried silence with a huff.

"Why do we suddenly care so much about him? He's a demon monster who's interrupting _my_ time with Sasuke-kun, good ridance!" Sakura yelled and tried to cling to Sasuke's arm again.

Sasuke had enough of her behavior, he backed away from Sakura and before Kakashi and Tsunade could respond to her nasty remark, Sasuke wound his fist back and punched the pink haired brat, hitting her jaw dead on. Sakura fell to the floor with a loud _thud _and was stunned. Sasuke, the boy she kept trying to win over, had punched her. She looked up and saw Kakashi, Tsunade, and Sasuke glaring at her, Sasuke's glare was the worst.

"Don't _EVER _speak about Naruto like that, you pink haired bitch!" Sasuke spat at Sakura,"You constantly call him annoying, you constantly hit him and pick on him and you have the nerve to say something like that? You're pathetic Sakura, even _Naruto_ has a better chance with me than you _EVER _will! Insulting your own teammates like that and thinking only about yourself in an hour like this is not the way of a ninja! You're lower than scum, you spoiled brat!"

Sasuke smiled and backed away from the now crying girl on the floor. Tsunade stood up and kneeled next to Sakura.

"I can't think of a way to cheer you up Sakura, you used to be nice and sweet, but now you really are lower than scum. For being selfish and choosing yourself over your teammate in his hour of need, you will be stripped of your ninja rank. I've given you many chances to change and you didn't. I gave you many warnings to treat Naruto better and you ignored them. If you choose to become a ninja again you will start all the way in the very beginning. Let this be a lesson to you Sakura, what if Naruto was about to be killed and you chose yourself over him? I know Naruto wouldn't pick himself over you even though you treat him so poorly."

Tsunade got up from next to the girl, Sasuke smiled a smile he had never smiled before. Sakura wasn't a ninja anymore, and if she wanted to be one again, she'd have to start with the little kids in Iruka-Sensei's class, five years behind him and everyone else. Sasuke nearly jumped for joy and Kakashi was too busy reading his book, pretending he didn't hear Tsunade's order. Tsunade called Shizune in and had her drag the crying girl out of her office.

"As for you two," She said pointing to Kakashi and Sasuke,"I'll have an ANBU team searching for Naruto."

Kakashi and Sasuke both bowed their heads and left Tsunade's office, leaving her to finish her work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile with Naruto and the Akatsuki:<strong>_

Naruto silently opened the door to Kisame's slightly demolished room to see that the light blue male was awake and lounging on his bed, reading a book from his shelf next to him that he could reach without hurting himself. He was still in pain from the incident the other day but was recovering just fine. Naruto cautiously entered the room with a flower he picked outside of the hideout, the flower was white with lavender along the edge of the petals. Itachi had to go patrolling and, after discussing with the others, that it would be ok to take the Kitsune out for some fresh air. Deidara tagged along in case he ran into any ninjas from the Hidden Leaf Village.

Kisame noticed the Kitsune walking in and the flower in his hand. He pointed at the flower questioningly.

"What's that for?" Kisame asked.

Naruto and smiled and held the flower out to Kisame. Kisame pointed to himself in a "For me?" kind of way. Naruto nodded, his smile big and his eyes bright as he held out the flower for Kisame to take. Kisame smiled at the Kitsune and took the flower from Naruto's outstretched hands. Kisame smiled at the Kitsune and ruffled the Kitsune's hair with his free hand.

"Why're you being so nice to me?" Kisame asked with his eyebrow raised at the Kitsune.

Naruto smiled brightly,"I consider you as a friend."

Kisame's face fell,"But I made that nasty "leftover" to you, you don't mind?"

Naruto shook his head, still smiling,"No, you've haven't been treating me poorly while my stay here, so I consider you a friend."

With that, Naruto wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck and hugged him. Kisame wrapped his free arm around the Kitsune as a way to hug him back.

_'So this is the munchkin Itachi has a crush on." _Kisame thought to himself. He knew because even though they were partners, they were also good friends and Itachi told him about his crush on the Kyuubi container. '_He's pretty nice and sweet Itachi, you've got good taste.' _

They stayed in the hug until Naruto pulled away from Kisame, they smiled at one another before Kisame pointed to a box on his desk.

"Can you get that box for me, champ?"

Naruto smiled brightly and made his way to the box Kisame pointed to, walking over anything broken he past by. He picked it up off of Kisame's desk and walked back over, Kisame pulled out a baggy from his drawer and a rag. He poured some water onto the rag and placed it in the baggy, then he took the flower and placed it in the bag.

"For memories." Kisame said with a soft smile on his face.

Naruto smiled at Kisame again, his eyes shining a bit from the light.

"I'll be back later to see how you're doing, ok?" The Kitsune asked.

"See ya then, champ."

Kisame held out a fist to the Kitsune and the Kitsune met him the rest of the way with his fist. They fist-bumped and with that, Naruto left the room. Deidara slipped in from behind a corner, with a smirk on his face. Kisame knew that smirk anywhere, it meant that he had heard everything.

"Awww, it seems Itachi and I aren't the only ones who care about Kit, huh Mr. Leftovers?"

"Noo, I care about the champ too..." Kisame said while keeping his head down, not wanting to look at Deidara.

"You know once he turns back to normal, he'll probably go back to Konoha, right?" Deidara said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah...Probably." Kisame said as well, with a hint of sadness.

"Wait a minute," Kisame said suddenly, eyes widening,"Tobi comes back today, doesn't he?"

Deidara's eyes shut tight and pinched the skin in between his eyebrows,"Oh no..."

Kisame looked at him questioningly, smirked and said "I thought you two were together?" Kisame made sure to rush a bit and see the answer he gets.

"Yeah but-" Deidara's eyes widened, realizing what he just admitted.

"Fuck you Kisame..."

"But you have Tobi for that."

Kisame chuckled a bit from seeing the pink blush on Deidara's face. Deidara turned his head to Kisame with eyes still wide and a blush still on his face. A small frown on his face.

"Don't tell anyone..."

Kisame thought for a painfully long moment to Deidara and nodded his head,"I won't say anything."

Deidara glared at him,"Promise me, so in case you do I can blow you up to Hell if it's broken."

Kisame brought his left hand up as if in oath and put his other hand on his heart,"I promise that I won't say a thing about your and Tobi's relationship."

Deidara glared again and nodded,"Good."

"So why're you so afraid about the champ meeting Tobi?"

Deidara sighed,"I'm just afraid Tobi will get _too _excited about the Kit being here, like if he won't leave him alone or something."

Kisame smirked,"Well, you, me, and Itachi will be able to hold him back if he gets too excited from the champ being here. You know that Jutsu can't last forever."

"Yeah I know, and we'll need our full strength if Tobi loses his self-control...I'll alert the Kit so he doesn't get scared of him."

Kisame nodded and waved good-bye as Deidara waved back and walked off. Deidara made his way to Itachi's room, for the Kitsune would likely be there with Itachi. He knocked on Itachi's door and Itachi answered. Deidara looked in and saw the Kitsune playing with the fox plushie.

"Can I warn the Kit about something?" Deidara asked.

"About what?" Itachi asked in return, slightly concerned.

"Tobi's arrival today."

Itachi's eyes widened a bit and he stepped aside to let Deidara in. Deidara walked over and kneeled next to the Kitsune, the Kitsune looking up at him and smiling.

"Kit, our friend Tobi is coming home today. He's about my age and loves kids but tends to get excited around them. Is that ok?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically,"I can't wait to meet Tobi!"

Deidara smirked at the Kitsune's excitement, but he could guarantee that Tobi's excitement would surpass his. Deidara got up and looked at Itachi with a hint of concern. Itachi shared the same concern as Deidara walked past him. All they could do now was wait for Tobi's arrival.

* * *

><p>"I'M HOOOOME!" Tobi shouted through the hideout, seeming happy behind his mask.<p>

Itachi and Deidara were the first to come out and greet Tobi, Pein got there shortly after. Tobi noticed Kisame was missing.

"Where's Kisame?" He asked the others.

Pein instantly smirked when he asked that, leaving Itachi or Deidara to answer.

"Uhhh, Pein hurt him and so he's bed resting..." Deidara explained, leaving out the sand-papery shoe.

"Oooooh, ok!" Tobi said with a smile, though they couldn't see it.

"And uh, Tobi, there's someone here we want you to meet." Itachi said relunctantly.

"Ooooh! New friend!" Tobi's enthusiasm could be heard in his voice.

Itachi hesitated at first, but went to get the Kitsune anyway. Tobi was almost bouncing up and down from how excited he was. Deidara was sighing to himself even though, he thought Tobi looked kind of cute doing that. Pein smiled and waited for the Kitsune to arrive to see what would happen. After a couple of minutes, Itachi came back with the happy looking Kitsune walking behind him, holding Itachi's hand.

"Oooooh MY GOD!" Tobi didn't even wait for them to fully get there before he ran over to the blonde Kitsune, bent over a little with his hands resting on his knees.

"He's so CUTE!" Tobi said this with much enthusiasm, pinching his cheeks gently and earning a smile from the Kitsune.

"Arigato." Naruto said with a bright smile on his face, already liking Tobi.

"What's your name, little guy?" Tobi asked with a smile of friendliness (**AN: Kind of like this ^-^)**

"Naruto." The Kitsune answered.

"Oooooh! That's a nice name!"

The three were slightly amazed that Tobi hadn't lost his self-control with the Kitsune. They stood there and spoke with the same amount of enthusiasm in each voice. Both Deidara and Itachi were happy to see the nice scene of friendship before them.

"Hey, wanna go to my room? I have some games in there we can play!" Tobi asked enthusiastically.

"Sure! What kind of games?" Naruto asked with some enthusiasm.

"I have Soduko, Chess, A Rubix cube, checkers, _Chinese _checkers, and other games!" Tobi listed the games with his fingers.

Tobi picked up the Kitsune and practically skipped his way to his room. Deidara and Itachi's jaws hung slightly open.

"That went..." Deidara began.

"Surprisingly well..." Itachi finished for him.

They all went to their rooms, getting back to what they were doing while the two new best friends played their games.

* * *

><p><strong>Notice: I made Sakura a bitch in this one because...Well, since I made her nice in <strong>_**Child**_** I thought I'd make her mean in this one.**

**For once, it doesn't end with someone sleeping ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5: Bonding with Tobi

** Naruto Chisana Kodomo Jutsu  
>by: Jessica.G1234<strong>

**Guys I'm running out of ideas, any ideas will be welcomed and if I can think of a story for it then I will use it while giving you credit for your plot. Thank you ^^**

**Note: This chapter has some DeiTobi in it :P**

_**Meanwhile in Konoha**_:

The ANBU searched around the training grounds in search of clues for Naruto's mysterious disappearance. They had been searching since dawn and were all pretty exhausted from their search that seemed to be leading them no where. They searched farther down the green grass closer to the forest until a member spotted a pair of orange pants with green boxers hidden underneath.

"Hey! I found something!" Yelled a ninja in a wolf mask, waving over his comrads.

"This is definitely his clothing, but why would he be running around with only a jacket?" asked another ANBU member.

"Hmmm...Do you think something bad might've happened?" another asked.

"C'mon, we've gotta get to Tsunade and tell her this might be a search and rescue mission." With that, they all jumped back to the Hokage Tower, taking Naruto's clothes with them.

The ANBU jumped through the village with great speed. In fifty seconds flat they all arrived to Lady Tsunade's office. They knocked cautiously on the door and waited for a reply from the Hokage. Tsunade called them in and had them close the door behind them once they all settled in. The member holding Naruto's clothing held up the orange pants and green undergarments.

"Lady Hokage, we found Naruto's pants and underwear outside, it might be a possible search and rescue mission from here." They didn't want to make the Lady Hokage wait, so a member went straight to the point.

Tsunade's eyes looked at the clothing with a confused look before a thought hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my God, he could've been raped and taken by the Akatsuki!" Tsunade yelled with much worry.

"ANBU, get me Team Kakashi, Team Guy, Team Kurenai, and Team Asuma...NOW!" Tsunade yelled out the last part.

The ANBU scrambled out the door and went their seperate ways to alert each of the teams.

_**Meanwhile with Naruto and the Akatsuki:**_

Naruto and Tobi were giggling like little children watching a hilarious cartoon as they were playing Soduko. Tobi had been showing Naruto all the ups and downs of Soduko and needless to say, Naruto liked this game better than he did when he was older.

"Great job Naruto! You finished a Medium leveled puzzle!" Tobi congratulated with much enthusiasm in his voice. Patting the Kitsune gently on the back.

Naruto smiled appreciatively,"Thank you for showing me how to play Tobi!"

"You're welcome Naruto, what do you wanna do now?" Tobi asked with much question in his voice.

"I don't know, do you have any other games?" Naruto asked back.

"Hmmmmm, let's check!" With that, both Naruto and Tobi made their way to Tobi's and Deidara's closet and checked through everything. Tobi knew Deidara hid a teddy bear in his side of the closet and of course, Tobi promised not to say anything. He made his way around the teddy bear and searched around in his drawers and under piles of clothes.

A few minutes later, Tobi ran across an old recipe for dangos. Tobi nearly jumped for joy with his eyes sparkling behind his mask when he saw what the piece of paper read.

"OOOOOH, NARUTO-KUN! WANNA MAKE DANGOS?" Tobi asked the Kitsune with much enthusiasm.

"What're those?" Naruto asked questioningly. For Naruto only ate ramen back then, he had never even heard of dangos.

Tobi's jaw literally hung open when Naruto asked him that,"They're just the sweetest and sauciest, most delicious things on the planet!"

Naruto's smile grew bigger when he heard "sweetest","sauciest", and "most delicious" in the same sentence. His mouth was about ready to water after picturing a dango. The Kitsune nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Here Naruto-kun! I'll show you how to make them!"

Both of them made their way into the kitchen, they grabbed five Bamboo skewers, sugar, a mixing bowl, a spatula, a deep cooking pot, a pan, soy sauce, and corn starch. Tobi found a chef's hat and presented it to the Kitsune, who wore it gladly and thanked him for letting him wear the hat. Tobi continued to look and found two aprons for both him and the Kitsune to wear. Tobi sat the blonde up on the counter so that the Kitsune can watch what the orange masked man did with ease. Tobi even allowed Naruto to do some of the stuff himself so that he can learn instead of just watching him.

By the end of the recipe, Naruto, Tobi, and the whole kitchen was covered in flour as the duo added the finishing touch by pouring the sauce on the dangos. Naruto and Tobi smiled at eachother as eight sticks of three dangos covered the main counter. Deidara and Itachi could smell the dangos coming from the kitchen. Itachi's eyes widened when seeing the two aproned males covered in flour. Deidara's eyes widened when he saw the mess of pots, pans, and spatulas everywhere. His right eye began to twitch from anger for it was his turn to do the dishes.

Tobi held out a tray of dangos innocently,"Want one?"

"Tobi..."

Tobi looked and saw the artist's face,"Yes, senpai?"

"You're washing the dishes today." He stated as if it was a fact.

Tobi wasn't going to argue since he it _was_ his ideas to make dangos and it _was_ both the Kitsune's and his mess. Mostly his though. So he smiled behind his mask and nodded in agreement. He put the tray back down with the others and picked up the Kitsune off of the counter and placed him down on the floor.

"Tobi? Can I take two dango sticks for me and Kisame?" Naruto asked, his voice shrank a bit from seeing Deidara. Deidara had his eyes shut and pinched the skin in between his eyebrows, slightly frustrated.

"Of course! Here you go!" Tobi said with the same enthusiasm and handed him two dango sticks.

Naruto smiled when seeing Deidara smile and took the sticks while saying "Thank you". He made his way to Kisame's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kisame said through the door.

Naruto came in with the same bright smile that always brightened the room. He closed the door behind him and made his way to Kisame, walking over anything still broken. He handed a dango stick to Kisame. Kisame smiled and gladly took it, ruffling the boy's hair as a sign of "Thank you" and appreciation. He took the first bite of the saucy sweet and noticed the Kitsune was eyeing him. He chewed down and let his tastebuds savor the flavor. The sauce wasn't too sweet or too salty. It was perfection.

"This is amazing..." Kisame said when he swallowed the first dango on his stick.

Naruto's smile widened when Kisame gave his review on his and Tobi's dangos.

"Really Uncle Kisame?" Naruto asked, with big cerulean blue eyes bright with hope.

"Yes champ..." Kisame smiled at the cute child before him, and then his last sentence hit him like a slap to the face.

"Did you just call me "Uncle Kisame?" Kisame asked, with a questioning frown.

Naruto nodded his head, telling him Kisame wasn't hearing things. Kisame had never been called "Uncle" before so it took his breath away a bit. Naruto looked at him with concerned eyes, thinking he might've offended him or something.

"Am I allowed to call you Uncle Kisame?"

Kisame, realizing that he kept the Kitsune waiting too long for an answer, turned to the Kitsune and smiled. He patted the Kitsune on the back gently.

"Of course you're allowed to call me that!" Kisame answered, hoping that answer would cheer the Kitsune up.

Naruto smiled and hugged Kisame, Kisame hugged back and could not fight back the smile that spread across his face.

Kisame couldn't help but notice all the good the young Kitsune brought to the Akatsuki. He brought out Itachi's motherly instincts that were buried deep down under all of Itachi's evil. Deidara smiled much more often after the loss of his partner, Sasori. Tobi learned to keep his self-control with the Kitsune. Pein managed to find a little of his nice instincts (even though they weren't shown). And he managed to figure out that there is no shame in hugging someone.

Kisame also knew that it was a matter of time before the Hidden Leaf ninjas found him and would take him away from the Akatsuki. Then every member of the Akatsuki would be heartbroken (even Pein) for a bit and then everyone would go back to normal before the Kitsune was brought to the hideout. However, he knew that if someone mentioned his name, there would be a very awkward silence. Kisame frowned a bit from the thought and unconciously tightened his hug around the Kitsune. The Kitsune smiled a bit from the tightened hug and tightened his hug as well.

After a few more moments, Kisame released his hug from the Kitsune. The Kitsune released his and there they stood, looking at one another. The dango sticks completely forgotten until Naruto realized he was still holding his. He took his first bite from his dango, still managing to keep his smile. Kisame then listened closely as to make sure no one was listening behind his closed door. He specifically felt for Itachi's chakra for he didn't want to die later. He smiled when he felt Itachi's chakra in his room, a distance too far for him to listen.

"Hey champ, wanna know something about your daddy?" Kisame asked the Kitsune?

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, some of the flour that was still in his hair powdering up a bit.

"Well champ, your daddy likes a boy about 4 years younger than him, he's 13 and about 5'7, spikey blonde hair, bright blue eyes, always wears an orange jumpsuit, and is very outgoing."

Kisame made sure to be _really_ specific when describing the Kitsune in his older stage. He knew since the child was four years old right now, he'd definitely think of someone else for he said the person was 13.

"Why doesn't daddy go for him?" Naruto asked questioningly.

"Well...Your daddy is pretty shy and he thought his friends wouldn't like the idea." Kisame answered.

"It doesn't matter what you guys think, if daddy likes him he should go for him." Naruto said in his "daddy's" defense. Pouting a bit and folding his arms.

_'Hehehe, you're not as dense as I thought, champ' _Kisame thought to himself.

"Don't tell your daddy you heard it from me, or else I won't be alive tomorrow." Kisame replied in a sort of sweet manner.

Naruto nodded,"Okay Uncle Kisame. I'll be going now, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the dangos." Naruto said while pointing to the dango stick still in Kisame's hand.

Kisame nodded and took another bite from the second dango. He waved good-bye to the Kitsune and Naruto waved back. Naruto then made his way to Itachi's room when he heard a plate break from the kitchen. Naruto hid himself around the shadowy side of the hallway and watched what was going on.

"SENPAI!" Tobi shouted, covering his butt with his hands protectively and turning himself around to face Deidara. Tobi was stepping on the broken plate he had dropped just now. The plate crunching into more pieces as Tobi shifted around uncomfortably from what just happened.

"What?" Deidara asked with a bored expression on his face, as if nothing happened.

"What do you mean _what_? You groped my butt!" Tobi made sure to lower his voice on the last part since Deidara wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

"I want to let everyone know that we're together now, they didn't have a problem with Itachi's crush on another male so why would they have a problem with you and I?"

_'How did they know about Itachi's crush on another boy?' _Naruto questioned himself.

"But did you have to GROPE MY BUTT?" Tobi asked slightly louder, still covering his butt from being groped again.

"Well, it's a cute butt and I couldn't resist." Deidara said with a smirk on his face.

"But that's sexual harrassment on my part, senpai!" Tobi replied, a blush building behind his orange mask.

"As I said, I couldn't resist. And it's not sexual harrassment if you liked it Tobi-kun." Deidara said as he carassed Tobi's cheek behind the mask.

Tobi blushed a bit from Deidara's touch, and he didn't dare to remove his hands or turn around. It had been a staredown for a moment before Deidara retracted his hand and pretended to leave. Naruto saw Tobi uncover his butt and turn around to continue washing the dishes he and the Kitsune made dangos with. Deidara passed by Naruto and smiled at him. Knowing the artist had a plan, the Kitsune then proceeded his way to Itachi's room as if nothing happened. Once the Kitsune closed the door he managed to hear another dish break, followed by Tobi's yell.

"SENPAI!"

Itachi looked up at the Kitsune from a scroll he had and then at the door when he heard Tobi's shriek. Itachi decided to ignore it and continued reading the scroll.

"Daddy, is it true that you have a crush on someone?" Naruto asked the elder Uchiha.

Itachi eyes widened instantly and he fought back a blush that tried to appear on his face. He put down the scroll and looked at the Kitsune, still fighting the blush. The Kitsune still looked at him questioningly as he wasn't getting an answer from Itachi. Itachi suddenly sighed with his head hung low.

"Who told you?" Itachi asked.

"I heard from Deidara and Tobi as they were fighting."

Naruto knew it was a bad habit, but he was a good liar when it came to protecting others even though he had to put others at risk. Itachi lifted his head and thought himself.

_'They heard from Kisame, or me talking to myself...Again.' _

"Is it true though?" Naruto asked again when Itachi seemed to be spacing out again.

"Yes, it is true..." Itachi said, the blush becoming harder and harder to fight back.

"Why don't you go after him?" Naruto asked his guardian.

"Because I don't know if he'll accept me and be mine, or reject me then and there. I mean, his golden blonde hair is so beautiful, his bright blue eyes could make any gem jealous, his dazzling smile that could brighten a whole crowd...I just don't want to feel the pain of rejection from someone so beautiful, Kitsune." Itachi said with full truth in his voice.

"Well daddy, maybe he will like you back for there is there is nothing he _can't_ like about you."

Itachi's face instantly held a light pink blush when he heard that from the Kitsune. Even if was to cheer him up or he meant every word it felt nice to have his crush say that about him.

_'All I need to know now is if your older self thinks the same way as you do right now, my little Kitsune...' _Itachi thought to himself.

"Daddy, why is your face pink?"

Itachi heard the Kitsune ask this and he immediately blushed even more. He covered the blushing part of his face and smiled a little from embarrassment. Naruto looked at him confusingly but let it slide and looked around the room to find something to do. Itachi noticed this and finally, when his blush died down, got the feeling to ask.

"Hey, if you don't have anything to do I can go get some toys for you."

The Kitsune's eyes lit up when he heard that.

"Really?" He asked with a shine of hope in his eyes.

"Yes, now you wait here and I'll go get you some toys." Itachi said this while grabbing his cloak.

_'Before you go back to normal that it.' _Itachi thought to himself with a sigh.

Itachi made his way out of the hideout and jumped through the trees of the forest, in search of a village that had any toys for children.

**I'm sorry if you got impatient with me, but I had to do some stuff and I couldn't think of anything to write in the chapter ^^"**

**Hope you enjoyed, and look forward to the next chapter :D**


	6. Chapter 6: They're here

** Naruto Chisana Kodomo Jutsu  
>by: JessicaG.1234<strong>

**Notice: To those DeiTobi fans out there, a DeiTobi project will begin as soon as this one is completed. **

**Title: Deidara's Nendo Bakuden prank**

**Summary for that project: Deidara plays a prank on Tobi that goes a little too far. For once, Tobi is furious and won't forgive Deidara. How far will Deidara have to go to get Tobi to at least speak to him?**

**To the ItaNaru fans: Until I can become inspired, I will postpone the Itanaru stories until further notice.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in Konoha:<strong>_

The teams all stood next to one another, looking quite exhausted. It was barely sunrise and most couldn't get enough sleep from the news. The ANBU had already told what they found and gathered all of them to perform a possible search and rescue mission. They all turned to one another before TenTen turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-Sensei, where's Sakura?" She asked while Kakashi read his book.

"Sakura was stripped of her ninja rank for choosing herself over a teammate during his hour of need." Kakashi answered, looking too into his book to seem interested.

TenTen gasped when she heard that Sakura wasn't a ninja anymore, but then sighed. It did seem obvious that her mean and bossy attitude would lead her into something like this. She turned away from Kakashi and looked at the grass for a moment before the ANBU captain began to speak.

"We will be heading to the Akatsuki hideout in search of Naruto there. If Naruto is there and is being held against his will then we will proceed to make our way into the hideout and rescue him."

"But what if Naruto-kun is not there?" Hinata asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Then we will have to search the other villages for any traces of Naruto, we will possibly have to get Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro to assist us in our search." The ANBU member answered while looking at Hinata.

Hinata nodded in understandment, and with that, they all jumped into the forest in search of the hideout that was keeping the Kitsune, hoping to be there in two hours or less.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile with Naruto and the Akatsuki:<strong>_

Itachi groggily woke up from his pleasant rest as the sun's rays beamed down into his eyes. It was early at night when he brought the Kitsune's stolen toys back to the hideout, but he had to keep himself up for even he was scared that the Kitsune would try to eat the silly putty he brought. He tried to turn himself over but the sun did a good job of waking him up. Since Itachi could no longer sleep, he sat himself up, his sleek, jet black hair sprawled all over his face. He made his way into the closet and pulled out his black fishnet shirt, a pair of black pants, his sandals, and his Akatsuki cloak. He made his way out of the closet and nearly jumped when he saw the Kitsune.

The blonde layed there, no longer a four year old child but a thirteen year old teenager. The same Naruto Itachi was beginning to fall in love with. Itachi's eyes widened when he saw the morning rays beaming against Naruto's sleeping body. The beams luminating his face and hair, making it shine. It was then that Itachi noticed the Kitsune's clothes had shredded during the Kitsune's overnight growth. Itachi blushed a bit and got out a few things for the blonde in his bed to wear. He got out a red shirt and black slacks.

Itachi layed the clothes down with ease next to the Kitsune and made his way to the bathroom. Picking up the four year old Naruto's politness, Itachi knocked on the door, and made his way in when no one called back to him. Itachi undressed himself and began his warm shower.

During the shower, the Raven slowly but surely let the sadness overwhelm him. The Kitsune was back to normal now and it was obvious that he'll want to go back to Konoha with his friends and Senseis. It would also be a long time before the Kitsune would even consider _visiting_ the members of the Akatsuki. Itachi attempted to make the bad thoughts leave his head but they just kept coming back as he tried to continue his shower. Itachi couldn't take it anymore and he silently cried in the middle of his shower.

Once he felt the tears stop, he washed his face with the shower's water and turned it off. He made his way out of the shower and slowly began to dress, fighting back anymore tears that tried to fall down his face. Itachi made his way out of the bathroom and wrapped his cloak around him as he made his way into the main room. Deidara sat there with an arm wrapped around Tobi, Pein sat there, playing with a paddle ball he found somewhere, and Kisame sat on the couch opposite from Pein.

_'So I see you're better, huh Kisame?'_ Itachi thought to himself.

Deidara was the first to notice Itachi and saw the look of sadness in Itachi's coal black eyes.

"Are you okay, Itachi?" Deidara asked, making the others turn their heads to face the Raven.

"Is Naruto-kun okay?" Tobi instantly asked, breaking away from Deidara's arm and made his way to the arm of the couch near Itachi. It was easier since he was sitting closest to Itachi.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Naruto is fine." Itachi said with honesty in his voice. For it was true that Naruto was fine, he just wasn't a child anymore.

"Ok." Tobi replied as he couldn't think of anything else to say if the Kitsune was fine.

Tobi got up to get something to drink and asked if anyone else wanted something. That was when everyone raise their hands for a drink. Deidara followed after Tobi to help him. An evil smirk playing on his face, indicating that he had a plan for the swirly masked man. He hid the smirk instantly when the masked man turned to him.

Itachi ignored the evil smirk on Deidara's face and made his way to the couch and sat down near Kisame.

"So I see you're better." Itachi said as he turned his head to face Kisame.

"Yeah, I noticed just today that I can move again." Kisame replied back with a smirk.

"Next time, try not to lose your ass virginity to a sand-papery shoe." Itachi joked.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Tobi and Deidara:<em>

Deidara made his way closer and closer to Tobi as the masked man was making a pitcher of his own secret recipe, which was actually really good. Deidara kept inching closer and closer, luckily Tobi was oblivious to Deidara's plan. This kept going until Deidara was mere inches away from Tobi and he kept eyeing Tobi's butt. Since groping Tobi yesterday was amusing, he planned to do it again to add to the amusement. Deidara slowly and cautiously inched his hand to Tobi's butt. Tobi began to grab some cups from the cupboards when he suddenly felt a intruding hand molest his lower backside.

"SENPAI!" He yelled again, instantly dropping the cups and turning himself away from who the intruding hand belonged to.

"What?"

"Senpai! Do that again and I will _scream_ bloody murder!" Tobi warned the blonde. Grabbing his butt and turning it away from him again. Sounding stern behind his swirly orange mask.

"Oh really?" Deidara challenged the childish man in front of him.

"Yes!" The masked man replied.

Deidara spun Tobi around and molested his backside again to see what the masked man planned.

"RAPE! RAPE!" Tobi screamed as loud as he could. Smirking behind his mask as Deidara immediately retracted his hand.

"This is war, Tobi-kun..." Deidara said loud enough for only Tobi to hear.

* * *

><p><em>With the others:<em>

"RAPE! RAPE!"

Itachi let out a big sigh and made his way to the kitchen to make sure Deidara wasn't trying to molest Tobi. He poked his head in and found a few broken cups on the floor and saw the two a safe distance away from each other. He rose his eyebrow and decided to just go back and leave the two alone. He was about to check on the sleeping Kitsune when suddenly there was an explosion and pebbles from the ceiling began to fall down. Everyone was instantly on the alert.

_'They're here...'_ Itachi thought to himself as he made his way to his room to pick up some weapons.

Itachi bolted through his door and saw the Kitsune sitting in his bed with the covers covering his naked body. Naruto looked at Itachi confusingly but before he could Itachi raced his way out with a bag full of Kunais and Shurikens. Naruto got out of bed and went into Itachi's closet. He wasn't going to go commando today for the pants would rub up against his "friend" very uncomfortable and didn't want to deal with that. He found a random pair of boxers and slid them on. Throwing on the shirt and pants. Naruto began to feel dizzy and instantly sat down, unable to think straight.

_'Kami-sama...I can feel my memories...From then...' _Naruto thought to himself as his memories began to swim into his brain one-by-one.

Outside of Itachi's room, the entrance of the hideout blew open as the Hidden Leaf ninjas rushed in. The whole Akatsuki, even Zetsu, was out and prepared to fight as well as the others.

"Where's Naruto!" Sasuke asked them, Sharingan activated.

"That does not concern you, foolish little brother." Itachi replied to Sasuke, Sharingan also activated.

"WHERE IS HE YOU BASTARDS!" Tenten asked them with a harsh tone in her voice. Preparing to throw seperate Kunais at them.

"IF YOU BASTARDS KILLED HIM, YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" Kurenai yelled at them, fiery anger in her eyes and voice.

"Please! We didn't do-" Tobi said with a hint of pleading as he took a baby-step forward.

Tenten threw Kunais where Tobi placed his foot and Tobi immediately jumped back a second before the Kunais hit his foot. Deidara scowling in anger at the brown haired girl who tried to hurt his boyfriend. He reached into his clay pouch and let the mouth on his palm chew up some of the clay. Kisame reached backward with a hand on his sword in case things got violent. Everyone had their weapons ready, the moment of tension and anger was about to turn into a bloody war until a voice came from the hallway.

"STOP!"

Everyone turned around to see Naruto standing at the doorway, seeming as if he ran there. The Hidden Leaf ninjas eyed the boy up and down and saw that he wasn't hurt. All of the Hidden Leaf people began to wonder what the Hell was going on.

Naruto held up his hand,"Let me explain all of this...Please...", he said in between breaths.

The ninjas looked at one another and nodded, indicating Naruto to begin his story.

"Okay...I was practicing a Jutsu for Kakashi for I wanted to train myself to be better than that guy," Naruto points at Sasuke then lets his hand fall,"and so I kept practicing and practicing. But, then I messed up on the Jutsu and unfortunately, I created a new one on accident. I turned myself into a little kid."

A few of the ninjas from Konoha eyes widened from hearing that Naruto created a new Jutsu. So far, the story doesn't explain why Naruto was in the Akatsuki hideout. Alive none the less.

"And so, Itachi found me under a tree, and he took me to the hideout and took care of me. Everyone else wasn't too happy at first but then they all adjusted to me and put up with me. They are all not cold-hearted monsters as you all believe. And my story is proof!"

"But Naruto-" Sasuke began but was interrupted.

"Ask yourself this before you question. If they were cold-hearted monsters, wouldn't they have killed me by now? Wouldn't Itachi have left me in the forest to die? Wouldn't they have killed me the minute they found out they couldn't extract the Kyuubi from me? And of course, would they all have _cared_ for me if they were so cold-hearted?"

The Konoha ninjas were dumbstruck by the Kitsune's words. They couldn't believe that the Akatsuki would actually take _care_ of the Kitsune.

"Naruto, are you ok? Are you sick or something?" They heard Asuma ask from the crowd.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. And I remember _everything _that happened to me while I was little." Naruto said with full honesty hinting in his voice, making sure not to lose eye contact with them to prove it was the truth.

"There is one more thing that can prove if he's lying or not." Kakashi said suddenly.

"What?" Lee asked from the group.

"Naruto, I need you to show my your back." Kakashi asked the Kitsune.

Naruto happily obeyed and took off his shirt, his flawless chest exposed to everyone. He turned himself around and let Kakashi have a look at his back. Kakashi ran his finger in between his shoulder blades. A few moments later he found the specific mark he needed to see to prove Naruto's story wasn't a lie. His eyes widened and he nodded his head, confirming Naruto's story.

"That mark is there, Naruto did create a new Jutsu and so, Naruto's story is 100% true..." Kakashi announced loud enough for the others to hear.

Everyone stood silent for a moment, Naruto had already put his shirt back on. The Konoha ninjas didn't know what to say. They traveled for hours, blew up the hideout, and were about to risk their lives in battle just to find out the Akatsuki babysat the Kitsune and had no intention of hurting him. They all couldn't help but feel a slight bit of embarrassment. All either scratching the back of their heads, standing there, or rubbing their arms. It was to everyones' relief that Naruto broke the awkward silence.

"Can I talk to you guys for a moment?" Naruto asked the Akatsuki members.

They all nodded and went a safe distance away from the other ninjas.

"I know it's asking for a lot, but would it be too much trouble if I stayed here with you all?" Naruto asked with a lot of nervousness in his voice.

The Akatsuki members were all shocked by the Kitsune's request.

"But, wouldn't you prefer to stay with your friends there?" Deidara asked the Kitsune.

"Well, I never said that I wouldn't visit them. Konoha will still be a part of me, I just won't be living there."

"But...Wouldn't you be banned from Konoha for being with us?" Kisame asked.

"I never said I was gonna join the Akatsuki, you guys are S-Class criminals but I'm not. They can't ban me for no reason. Besides, you guys are like family to me, I consider them as my friends." Naruto told them with honesty in his voice.

"So, that means you want to live here with us?" Tobi asked the Kitsune, enthusiasm building in his voice.

"That's exactly what I mean...If you guys are okay with it, that is."

Everyone's mouth was frowning but their eyes held a lot of shining joy. It was just yesterday that they were feeling heartbroken because of the thought of the Kitsune leaving the hideout and going back to Konoha. Now here he was, the same Naruto knucklehead, asking them if he could live there. They all nodded, saying a silent "Yes" to answer Naruto's question.

Naruto's eyes widened and he smiled brightly at the Akatsuki members. Making them all smile in return. Naruto's smile suddenly fell to a frown when he looked at everyone else. How was he going to tell this to the others? Were they going to take it well? He cautiously made his way to the Konoha ninjas and told them that he was going to live with the Akatsuki members from now on. Some eyes widened while some gasped. But then remembering the story they all looked at one another unsure.

"Are you sure, Naruto?" Kakashi asked the Kitsune.

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei. It's not like I won't visit or anything." Naruto answered.

The last sentence made a few smile a bit.

"This is your final decision, you're absolutely sure about this?" Kurenai asked with some sterness in her voice.

"Yes."

They all nodded with one another. Smiling sad smiles at the Kitsune.

"Konoha will still be a part of me. I'll still visit all of you if I manage to stop by Konoha." Naruto replied with a dazzling smile.

They all smiled in return at the Kitsune and nodded. They turned around before Asuma turned his head around to see the Akatsuki behind his shoulder.

"Sorry about the wall..."

"It's okay, we'll fix it." Zetsu said and waved them off in a "Don't worry about it" kind of way.

Asuma nodded and with that, the Konoha ninjas jumped their way to the direction of their home village.

* * *

><p><em>Three hours later:<em>

The Kitsune was risen on Kisame's shoulders until he reached the spot that needed to be repaired, he added a rock to it and made sure it was well placed before motioning Kisame to put him down.

"Thanks Uncle Kisame." The Kitsune said as he got off Kisame's shoulders.

"Aww, c'mon kid, you don't have to call me that anymore." Kisame replied to the blonde.

"Nah, I'll still call you Uncle Kisame, better than Grandpa Kisame, right?" Naruto replied, chuckling a bit.

"Uncle Kisame it is then." Kisame ruffled the Kitsune's hair playfully as they both laughed.

"Well, that's been done, I'll be falling in now." Naruto turned to leave.

"Oh! And Naruto!" Kisame called the Kitsune back.

"Yeah?"

"Is it true that you remember _everything?"_

Naruto turned back around to face Kisame again, a blush creeping up on his cheeks,"Yes, I heard everything...Even about Itachi's crush on me..."

Kisame chuckled a bit from Naruto's embarrassment and patted his back.

"Everything I said is true, champ. Itachi really likes you."

"I know, he called me beautiful and dazzling." The blush on Naruto's face deepened so he looked down in an attempt to hide it.

"He'll probably confess to you soon champ, unless you get him first." Kisame said in a "hint hint" kind of way.

"Yeah...I'll go now Kisame, I'll see you later...And try not to piss Pein off again, ok?" Naruto joked as he began to leave.

Kisame chuckled,"Will do..."

Naruto made his way back when he heard noises from Tobi and Deidara's room. He got curious and pressed his ear against the door for a moment.

"AAH! Harder Deidara! P-Please!"

"Shh, not too loud Tobi-kun..."

Pounding behind the door grew louder and faster.

Naruto's blush turned into a deeper shade of red and he made his way to Itachi's room. He opened the door and saw the Raven sitting up and reading a book. The Raven looked up from his reading and saw Naruto walked in. He closed his book and looked at the Kitsune with a friendly face. Naruto sat himself down across from Itachi, his blush threatening to grow more than it already has.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked.

"Is it true Itachi?" Naruto asked back, not wanting to look up.

"Is what true?" Itachi's face holding some confusion.

"What you said about me yesterday...That my eyes could make any gem jealous and my smile could brighten up a whole crowd and such..."

Itachi's face instantly blushed a deep shade of red.

_'Oh no...He remembered that part.'_ Itachi thought.

"Y-Y-Yes...Naruto-kun, it-"

Before Itachi could finish his sentence, Naruto grabbed his face and began to kiss him passionately. Itachi was shocked for a moment from the Kitsune's actions. He soon got over it and deepened the kiss. Itachi licked Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Naruto instantly gave access. Naruto allowed Itachi to dominate the kiss and could feel Itachi's tongue exploring inside his wet cavern. Naruto released Itachi's face and wrapped his arms around the Raven's neck. Itachi wrapped his arms around the Kitsune's waist and lost himself into the kiss.

A few moments later, Kisame walked into the room and gasped a little from the sight. Itachi had unconsiously pushed Naruto onto his back and was laying on top of him. When they pulled apart and saw Kisame, the only that kept their lips connected was a trail of saliva. Kisame blushed and immediately apologized before leaving the room and closing the door again. The Raven and Kitsune smiled at eachother and continued their kissing. Soon to be something more.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! IT STILL NEEDS THE AFTERMATH! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

** Naruto Chisana Kodomo Jutsu  
>by: JessicaG.1234<strong>

**Last chapter for this one :'(**

**Next project: Deidara's Nendo Bakuden prank**

**ItaNaru fans: Sorry for the postpone but I don't have an inspiration for this couple yet.**

* * *

><p><em>Five years later:<em>

"Chisana Kodomo Jutsu!" A young Genin yelled as a puff of smoke swirled around them to reveal a seven year old kid.

"Hmm, I'll give you a C+, you can go younger," Naruto wrote down the grade and made the hand signs,"Release!"

Naruto had grown quite a bit the past five years. His hair was the same golden spikes but they were longer now. His hair reached right under his shoulders and his eyes seemed to have grown brighter and more beautiful. He was more muscular and tanner from his intense training with Itachi. Naruto barely looked like he did five years ago.

The once seven year old went back in line with the rest of his peers, slightly proud of their grade. The next person to step up was a boy about 12 years of age.

"All right student, the younger the better ok?" Naruto explained and the Genin nodded.

He quickly made the hand signs,"Chisana Kodomo Jutsu!", a poof of smoke surrounded him. Once the smoke cleared up the boy had turned into a 2 year old child.

"A+, good job..." Naruto wrote down the grade and released the Genin from the Jutsu.

The Genin made his way back in line.

"Last up, Haruno Sakura..." Naruto called out to the line.

Sakura easily stood out of the crowd for she was taller and her body already was fully developed. She made her way to the front with an angry glare. She still held a grudge against Naruto for it was his fault that she had to start all over in the Ninja ranks. Naruto sensed her anger and backed away a bit. He was told that Sakura lost her Ninja rank and she blamed Naruto for everything that happened to her.

Sakura, as well, grew up a bit. Puberty had settled in nicely for Sakura and her hair had grown longer. Her hair reached just above her waist and she still wore the red dresses she had before her Ninja rank was taken away. Sakura made the hand signs to Naruto's Jutsu.

"Chisana Kodomo Jutsu!" She yelled and disappeared in the puff of smoke.

Once the smoke cleared up, there revealed Sakura as a 3 year old little girl.

"A-, good job Sakura." Naruto wrote the grade down and released Sakura from the Jutsu.

"Give you a D for your teaching..." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Then I'll give you a B for judging how I teach you guys _my _Jutsu." Naruto erased Sakura's grade and wrote down the new one.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"Yes I can, my Jutsu my way." Naruto said with a smirk.

Sakura wound her fist back, ready to punch Naruto. She threw her fist forward but Naruto easily caught it with a smirk.

"C- for attacking the teacher." Naruto said, holding Sakura's fist from going anywhere.

"How did-" Sakura was about to ask.

"Itachi has been training me, now I'm quicker than you and stronger. You'll be lucky if you land a hit on me." Naruto gave Sakura her fist back. He then erased Sakura's grade again and wrote down the new one along with the reasons.

The Akatsuki have made peace with Konoha three years ago. They signed a treaty with Tsunade that they will no longer bring harm or destruction into the village. Tsunade, seeing that Naruto could trust them, she decided to trust them too and signed the treaty as well.

Sakura, deciding an D wouldn't do her any good, went back in line and stood there with an upset look on her face. Iruka dismissed them all to go home, for it was time for them to leave. They all went and made their own ways home. Iruka gathered all of the papers on his desk as Naruto gathered his and put it in his bookbag. A sudden pat on the back made Naruto jump a bit.

"You know I'm proud of you, right Naruto?" Iruka said with a big smile on his face.

Iruka looked exactly like he did before Naruto moved in with the Akatsuki members. The only difference was his hair was slightly longer and his left hand was sporting an engagement ring.

Naruto couldn't help but smile back,"Thanks Iruka-Sensei, means a lot to hear that."

"There's no need to call me Iruka-Sensei, you can just call me Iruka."

Naruto smiled and nodded in agreement, he picked up the last of his papers and made his way to leave the classroom.

"See ya tomorrow Iruka!" Naruto called as he waved good-bye.

"Good-bye Naruto! Oh and Naruto, before you go!" Iruka immediately ran after Naruto and handed him a white envelope. Naruto looked at it questioningly.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"You'll find out once you open it." Iruka said that as he made his way back to his classroom.

Naruto placed the envelope into his bookbag and made his way out of the school. He went outside and thought out the coordinates to the Akatsuki hideout. Once he got the right coordinates he jumped into the trees and dashed his way back. Naruto knew it would take him a bit, but of course he had forgotten to bring something else to do that wasn't paper. He cursed himself for it and made a long, boring way back to his home.

Once Naruto made it back, his hair was blown back and a few papers from his bookbag was sticking out. Naruto checked his bookbag to make sure he wasn't missing anything and sighed in relief. The last time he lost a piece of paper that needed grading he got a scolding from Tsunade and a disappointed look from Iruka. Naruto vowed to himself to never lose another important paper like that again. Naruto walked down the stairs and made his way in by moving a secret rock. He opened the door and was greeting by nosebleed worthy site.

Pein was on top of Kisame, his legs straddling the shark man on the couch and was kissing him mercilessly. Pein's hands wandering freely under Kisame's shirt. Both Kisame and Pein were moaning during their make-out session until Kisame felt another chakra in the room and noticed the Kitsune standing there with his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide. Pein and Kisame broke apart from their kissing and were both blushing and stuttering like crazy.

"I knew there was something up between you two...You should go to your room if you want to avoid another interruption." Naruto smiled and immediately left the room. He heard the two "rivals" get off the couch and made their way to Pein's room, closing the door behind them.

Itachi looked up and saw the Kitsune walking in with a bookbag full of papers. Itachi grew as well since the past five years. He was more muscular, his hair was longer, shinier, and darker than before, he had also remained taller than his lover. Naruto sat down next to him and kissed him passionately. Itachi deepened the kiss and they remained like that with lips moving in sync together. Before anything else could happen, Naruto pulled away from Itachi and made his way to Itachi's desk. He emptied out his backpack on the desk and before he got to work, Itachi came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Naruto, I've been thinking for quite a while..." Itachi trailed off as the Kitsune looked up at Itachi.

"About what, Itachi-kun?" Naruto asked.

"About us...And I think it's time we tied the knot..." Itachi whispered into the Kitsune's ear.

Naruto turned himself around and looked at Itachi,"Itachi..."

Itachi released his grip from the Kitsune and knelt down on one knee, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a small, dark blue box. Naruto's eyes began to water as Itachi opened the box to reveal a dazzling clear diamond, the diamond attached to a silver band with its own engraving.

"Naruto, I love you, and I want to spend every moment of my life with you...Will you marry me, my Kitsune?" Itachi asked, masking any nervousness in his voice.

"Yes, of course I will Itachi!" Naruto said and blinked away any tears.

Itachi stood up and embraced his now fiance', kissing his lips repeatedly.

"Awwww, you two are gonna make me cry!"

Both Naruto and Itachi both looked at their door and saw Tobi and Deidara standing there. Deidara smiling and Tobi looking like he's about to cry. The Raven and Kitsune both smiled at them while blushing slightly. Itachi took the ring out of the box and took Naruto's hand. He slid the ring on and embraced the Kitsune again. Deidara and Tobi both smiled at eachother before Itachi turned to them.

"So when are you two tying the knot?" He asked with an evil smirk on his face.

The artist and masked man both began to blush and stutter like crazy.

"U-Uhh, you know, you t-two are engaged now and all, you m-might want some private time, s-so we'll be going!"

With that, Deidara grabbed Tobi and they both left the room, slamming the door behind them. Leaving the Kitsune and Raven chuckling before kissing again. Naruto soon pulled away and made his way to the desk, getting started on his work. He shuffled through the papers before he came across the envelope Iruka gave him. He opened the letter and came across a picture of Kakashi wearing the Hokage outfit. He smiled at the picture and set it aside, he pulled out a card and an envelope.

Naruto opened the card and smiled at what he saw:

_**You are invited to attend Hokage Kakashi**__**Hatake and Iruka Umino's wedding.**_

_**When: September 24th **_

_**Where: Village of Hidden Leaves, on top of the Hokage mountain**_

_**Time: 1700 (5:00 PM)**_

_**What to wear: Formal**_

Naruto smiled and placed the card aside, Itachi snuck the card away and began to read it. Naruto didn't notice that Itachi took the wedding invitation and began to read the letter that he recieved.

Dear Naruto,

As you see, Kakashi-Sensei became the seventh Hokage, amazing, huh?  
>The others here all still miss you even though you visit us once a week, we miss that we can't see you everyday. Even I miss seeing you at the bridge every morning for training.<p>

A few things you might've not noticed Naruto; Gaara got to choose a groom or bride to make piece between the Hidden Leaf Village and the Sand Village. He chose Rock Lee, of all people, and they're to wed by sunset. Lee is currently being escorted to the Sand Village as we speak by Guy-Sensei, Neji, Tenten, and Asuma-Sensei.

Another thing, you might've noticed but now Sakura is called "Dead Last" because of her bad grades. Most of those grades were because of her trying to attack you and you lowering them (nice job by the way). So Sakura might be held back if she doesn't get her act together.

Shikamaru and Ino are getting married soon as well as Kakashi-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei. Shikamaru proposed to Ino two months ago and they plan to have a quiet wedding in a Church. They didn't want to have a huge wedding for they wanted to make sure the others can prepare themselves for Kakashi's and Iruka's wedding. Since Kakashi is Hokage the wedding they're having has to be big. It's a tradional kind of thing even though Kakashi and Iruka didn't want a big wedding either.

That's currently all the news I can give you, talk to you later dobe.

Sincerely,

Uchiha Sasuke

Naruto closed the letter and sighed, he was happy that Kakashi was Hokage and even happier that he and Iruka were getting married.

"Are we going to their wedding, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked from behind Naruto, interrupting Naruto's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sure, if you wanna go with me." Naruto answered with a smile.

"Of course I do, that way we can have an idea on what to do at our wedding..." Itachi purred into Naruto's ear and began to kiss his neck. After their love-making was finished, Itachi fell asleep with Naruto in his arms. Before Naruto could fall asleep he read the engraving on his ring.

_"Other men claim they have seen angels; But I saw you, and you are enough"_

* * *

><p><strong>All righty, that's the aftermath...Sorry that I couldn't make it longer ^-^"<strong>


End file.
